


Never Yours ( Mammon One Shot

by sad_simp212



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_simp212/pseuds/sad_simp212
Summary: Mammon couldn't help but cry on your wedding day. It wasn't because of how gorgeous you looked or how happy he was. It was because it wasn't him you were walking towards that day.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Never Yours ( Mammon One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not the best thing I posted but I really like this one. Its a little shorter than the other one but its still angsty. :)

" Heres to the newly weds" Mammon toasted smiling as bright as the stage lights. He stood on a bar stool that looked like it was going to break in a moments notice. Mc laughed leaning on their partner. Mammon felt his heart sink but he kept smiling. For Mc he thought over and over. No matter what he could've done Mc would never be his. Still Mc looked gorgeous. He wished it were him next to them and not his brother. He climbed off the stool and calmly walked to the hallway  
" I'll be back I need to do something!" Mammon yelled back cheerfully, but the party didn't stop without him. It never did. Once he made it out of eye sight he ran. Fast enough to make the tears stinging his eyes leak out. He cried as he ran.His suit got wrinkled but he didn't care.He ran to his hearts content. Mammon then ducked into the nearest bathroom he could find. He stood over the sink watching the tears stream down his face without an end in sight. Why them? Why his brother and not him? He asked as he fell to the ground pulling his knees to his chest sobbing. "I may be your first but I will never be yours."


End file.
